


Dreams and Nightmares

by ani725



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1920315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ani725/pseuds/ani725
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto flees his apartment when he gets home from work and sees someone else in bed with his fiance. What will happen between the two of them? Modern AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dreams and Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto belongs to Masashi Kisimoto.
> 
> Inspired by the song "Do I?" by Luke Bryan. Seriously, go check it out.

The stage was set. Naruto stood on stage, only slightly drunk, and prepared himself for the awesomeness the crowd would experience that was Naruto.  
Naruto started singing Luke Bryan's "Do I?" and the crowd was moved by the tears that formed whenever he heard it.  
Although tonight it was even more moving although only a handful knew.  
Kiba and Hinata sat at their table crying to Naruto's song when Sasuke came in. Naruto saw him sit at the table and sang directly to him though nobody else realized it.  
Sasuke sat and listened to the one he loved more than anything. It had been a stupid choice but nothing had happened.  
Not that Naruto knew the whole truth. He only knew what he'd seen.  
 _Flashback_  
 _Sasuke had gone out drinking and got so drunk he was talked into taking home this very hot and sexy redhead._  
 _They had made out on the way home and just as they got to the house and things were getting hot and heavy Sasuke had remembered his blond and how he was not just his boyfriend, he was now his fiancé._  
 _Sasuke had immediately told the redhead his mistake and said he could still stay the night. He had passed out before the redhead had gone to sleep next to him._  
 _When Naruto had gotten home that morning after work he had seen the two in bed he had ran to Kiba and Hinata's house waking them both at an ungodly hour._  
 _Kiba had never seen Naruto cry._  
 _Hinata could only comfort him until he was able to talk and tell them what had happened._  
 _Hinata had grabbed some blankets and made Naruto a place on the couch to sleep for a few hours while they went to talk to Sasuke and see what he had to say about it._  
 _A very loud knock on the door had told Sasuke someone was at the door._  
 _He managed to shuffle over to the door and opened it showing a very angry looking Kiba and Hinata._  
 _Inviting them in he was glad that he was at least able to pull on a shirt and pair of pants over his boxers._  
 _All three of them sat at the table and Sasuke asked what was wrong._  
 _"We were woken up this morning at an hour I didn't even know existed by a crying and very upset Naruto." Kiba said letting out some of his anger._  
 _"What?" Sasuke got up quick and looked at the body that he had just been lying next to. It wasn't Naruto's._  
 _He went back and sat down._  
 _"What did he tell you?"_  
 _"He said that he found you in bed with some guy." Hinata told him._  
 _Sasuke stared down at the table. The commotion outside the room had woken the guest. He came walking outside with all his stuff._  
 _"Hey Sasuke, thanks for letting me stay. I'm gonna go now."_  
 _The redhead waved and walked out the door._  
 _Kiba had this angry look on his face and Hinata just glared. They had both known Naruto for years and hated seeing him in pain like this._  
 _"Nothing happened. I swear. Gaara and I used to date a long, long time ago. We met at the club last night and after about five too many drinks we came home to do it like old times and as soon as we got home I knew what I'd done and told him that I couldn't and about Naruto. I told him he could still stay the night since it was late."_  
 _"Yeah like I'm gonna believe that one." Kiba told him._  
 _"Sasuke." Hinata said giving her boyfriend a look. "Is that really, truly what happened. Exactly as you said it?"_  
 _"Yes. I swear to you on my life that it is." Sasuke sighed, very glad that Hinata liked him. Kiba had looked about ready to skin him alive._  
 _"So Naruto must have just misunderstood what he saw." Kiba said slowly understanding what had happened. It wouldn't be the first time he'd mistaken a situation._  
 _Hinata spoke after a minute. "He needs to know the truth. You should come with us and tell him."_  
 _"Not yet. I will but not right now. I did almost sleep with Gaara last night and I do need to pay for that. Let him believe what he sawfor now. I'll tell him soon enough. Let me grab you some of his things so he can stay at your house for now."_  
 _Kiba and Hinata nodded as Sasuke went to make a bag for Naruto._  
 _As soon as the two had left, Sasuke crawled back under the covers._  
 _He hadn't cried like this since his family died. And the pain in his chest hurt more than his hangover did. If he felt like this knowing everything, then how did Naruto feel knowing only half? Thinking of this made him feel even worse._  
 _End Flashback_  
That had been three long days ago. After finally convincing Naruto to come out of their house they had managed to get him to go to a karaoke bar. It was the one thing they knew that would make him feel better, other than ramen of course.  
As Naruto wound down to the end of the song he set the microphone down and walked off stage.  
Sasuke stood and followed a minute later. He knew his dobe would be waiting outside. Seeing the blond under the lamplight made his heart skip a beat.  
He slowly walked up to Naruto, half expecting him to turn and run away.  
Taking a breath he spoke quietly and said, "Naruto"  
Before Naruto himself even knew what was happening the words came pouring out of him, tears choking him up.  
"How could you! You bastard! And after you asked me to marry you! What the fuck is wrong with you, why would sleep with someone else? We've been together for nearly three years now, how could you cheat on me?"  
Sasuke kept his head hung low and waited for Naruto's breath to return to normal before answering.  
"I didn't." was all that Sasuke said.  
Naruto just looked confused for a moment and stared, tears still filling his eyes.  
"What?"  
"I didn't sleep with him. I got really drunk and was going to but as soon as we got home I realized what I was about to do and told him no. He was an old boyfriend so it was just natural for him to sleep next to me I guess, which he did after I passed out. I've been silent these last couple of days and so have Kiba and Hinata as my way of punishing myself for almost doing what you thought I did."  
Sasuke walked over to Naruto and dropped down in front of him on his knees. Tears were falling down his cheeks soaking his shirt. "I'm so sorry Naruto. I'm sorry for everything I did and didn't do. I just couldn't let myself go without letting you think it, letting you be mad at least this long."  
Naruto just stood and let the words run through his mind and register.  
"Youwh-wait, what?" Naruto still looked confused.  
"I didn't sleep with him." Sasuke said with a little bit of hope in his voice.  
Naruto leaned against the streetlamp. "I need a minute to think."  
"Whatever time you need is fine. Just please come home dobe." He half smiled and walked away.  
Hinata walked outside to check on Naruto and saw Sasuke leaving.  
After his taillights disappeared Naruto said, "Can we go back to the house? I need to think."  
Hinata nodded and went to go get Kiba. Once Hinata was gone he didn't need to think. He knew what he was going to do. He ran.  
xXxXxXx  
Sasuke lay on the bed. He'd never realized until now how wimpy his place was now that his dobe was gone. He knew he deserved it. Every agonizing minute he'd been through had been his own fault.  
Minutes passed by but they felt like hours. Suddenly the door burst open and he heard his name being shouted.  
"Sasuke, where are you?"  
It was a very familiar voice, one he knew well and thought he'd never have the privilege of hearing again.  
"Naruto?" he asked right as the blond opened the bedroom door. Tears were still in his eyes and Sasuke knew he never wanted to see them there again.  
"I wasn't expecting you to come back"  
"Don't get your hopes up. I'm not. I just needed to tell you I thought about everything you said, and I can't. I want to forgive you so much because nothing happened but at the same time everything happened and I just can't. If all it took was a few too many drinks to almost sleep with an old boyfriend then maybe you're not ready to get married."Sasuke again had tears in his eyes. "I really am sorry."  
Naruto walked over to the bed and handed Sasuke the small, shiny object that up until now he'd revered.  
"I'm giving this back to you seeing as it was your mothers'. I know you're sorry and I'm really sorry too. Goodbye Sasuke."  
Naruto turned and walked away for what Sasuke knew to be the last time he would see him.


	2. Dreams and Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naruto belongs to Masashi Kisimoto.
> 
> Come Back to Me belongs to Utada Hikaru. Again, another amazing song.

It had been two years since he'd been in this place. And then the last time had not been a pleasant experience.  
"So why the hell am I here?" Naruto looked in wonder at his two friends.  
"Cause this the only karaoke bar around here that sells ramen." Hinata replied.  
Over the last two years Naruto had been away, Hinata had grown more confident. This came in due part to the fact that she and Kiba were married now.  
"Oh yeah, you're right." Naruto replied as he laughed sheepishly.  
"C'mon, our table's read." Kiba looked from his wife to his friend. They sat and placed their drink orders.  
"So Naruto, you never did explain why you wanted to come visit."  
"I can't come to see old friends? Especially when they're expecting a baby?" He grinned at the couple and Hinata smiled gently as she rubbed her stomach. She was due almost any day now.  
"You're right." she told him.  
"And now, ladies and gentlemen, our next singer!" The waitress walked out with their ramen moments later. Naruto soon became distracted by food as the song started.  
A voice, low and clear sung a slow tune and Naruto's ear perked up. The voice sounded familiar.  
Just as he was about to turn and look at the singer Hinata pointed something out on the wall beside them.  
The song continued. Kiba and Hinata were facing the stage and had seen Sasuke as soon as he stepped up.  
Soon the song ended and the music slowly began to fade until silence was left, which was shortly replaced by clapping. The host reappeared on stage and told the crowd, "How was that everyone? What a wonderful rendition of "Come Back to Me" by Utada Hikaru, given by our very own weekly regular, Sasuke Uchiha!"  
The crowd continued to applaud. Naruto's head whipped around at the sound of Sasuke's name. His eyes met the raven's face.  
Within moments the raven's eyes met the blond's. Both looked at the other in shock.  
Sasuke stepped off the stage and walked over to Naruto.  
Once he got to their table though, words failed him.  
Finally he found his voice. "Naruto."  
A slight twinge of pain raced across Naruto's eyes at the mention of his name.  
He looked away from the raven and Sasuke cleared his throat.  
"Of course." he said taking Naruto's silence as his way of telling the raven to leave. He turned to walk away but felt a hand grab his wrist. A voice followed.  
"Wait..." Naruto whispered and Sasuke turned back to face him.  
"Naruto?" Hinata asked watching the two of them stare at each other.  
"Ca..." Naruto started to say, hesitating for a moment. With his hand still on Sasuke's wrist he turned to face Hinata. "Can you leave us alone?"  
Kiba and Hinata looked at each other and looked at Naruto. They nodded and stood. Hinata walked away and Kiba looked at Sasuke glaring at him. Sasuke looked at Kiba.  
Kiba stalked away and Sasuke sat across from the blond.  
He cleared his throat and looked at Naruto.  
"How have you been? Naruto asked him.  
Sasuke chuckled. "Lonely. Depressed. Feeling guilty. You?"  
Naruto looked at the table quietly. "I'm sorry."  
"Why are you apologizing?" Sasuke asked curiously.  
"I overreacted." Naruto kept his head lowered at the table.  
Sasuke reached over and lifted Naruto's chin. He looked him directly in the eyes. "No you didn't. I wasn't ready, you were definitely right about that. I'm the only one that needs to be sorry." Sasuke smiled weakly trying to cheer the blond up.  
He pulled his hand away. "So what about you? How have you been?"  
Naruto's eyes filled with tears. "I've missed you so much Sasuke."  
Sasuke's smile went from forced to genuine. "Me too." he replied quietly.  
After a moment Sasuke asked the one question he'd wanted to say since Naruto left originally. "Can you give me another chance?"  
Naruto wiped the tears from his eyes and held out his hand. "Of course."  
Each smiled at the other.  
~X~  
Naruto waved over at Kiba and Hinata and they walked back over to the table. Sasuke shifted to the other side.  
Kiba glared at Sasuke the whole time. "So why is he still sitting here?" he asked accusingly.  
"I'm giving him another chance. Now be nice." Naruto told him.  
Kiba huffed in annoyance. "Fine."  
Hinata poked her husbands cheek, breaking the tension and laughter replacing it.  
Hinata smiled at the two people sitting across from her.  
"This is just like old times..." Her smile softened as the laughter quieted. "I know it'll still be tough for a little while between you two, so I think Kiba and I should head home and let you two talk some more. Besides I'm getting so tired." she said faking a yawn.  
Kiba looked at her and nodded, glad to be getting away from Sasuke. Naruto may have been giving him another shot, but Kiba wasn't gonna get over what happened so easily. After Naruto left Sasuke he'd become depressed and withdrawn, exactly the opposite of how he normally was. It'd been Kiba's suggestion that he move away, telling the blond that maybe he needed a change of scenery.  
He voiced his thoughts out loud as Hinata walked over to the cashier to pay for their meal. "Sasuke, I'm telling you now, if you break his heart again I  **will**  kill you." He smiled at Naruto and walked away, leaving Naruto happy for having time to reconnect with Sasuke, and Sasuke with hope for the future.  
~X~  
The two were now on their way home. Sasuke had told Naruto that he'd escort him back to the Inuzuka residence.  
"You know Sasuke, something's been nagging me at the back of my head. It might just have been the shock of seeing you again though..."  
"What is it Naruto?" Sasuke asked curiously, looking down at him. The were walking arm-in-arm, the only physical contact they'd had other than before Kiba and Hinata had left.  
"Well I think when the announcer said your name, he said you were a weekly regular...but you don't sing. That's why I didn't recognize your voice at first."  
Sasuke smiled gently at the blond. "After you left, I stopped going out and drinking, so I needed something to do every week. Instead of going out to the club like normal, I started going there. At first it was because it served your favorite ramen, but then it turned into an outlet for me to share my feelings. If my week was crappy I'd sing something more upbeat to make myself happier. If my week had been depressing as all hell then it'd be a slower song. Tonight's song was actually perfect for how I was feeling. Part of the lyrics go, 'Baby come back to me, I'll be everything you need, baby come back  to me, boy you're one in a million.' They couldn't have been any truer to how I've felt since you left."  
"Oh Sasuke..." Naruto's eyes filled with tears yet again. Seems like he'd be crying at some point tonight..."So you really haven't had anything to drink since then?" he wondered.  
"Once. The date we had set for the wedding."  
Naruto couldn't take it anymore and tears fell down his face. "Sasuke..."  
"Don't worry about. If I hadn't of given up drinking, I wouldn't have been in that karaoke bar tonight and I wouldn't have found you again." he said smiling sweetly.  
Naruto leaned up and kisses Sasuke. Both new they never wanted to let go of the other again.


End file.
